Recent years have ushered in dramatic advancements in electronic computing devices and their capabilities, including dramatic advances in the information readily available to such devices (e.g., over the Internet or other networked connections) and communications capabilities between such devices, including hand-held devices and mobile devices. While advances have been made, certain drawbacks still remain. The present invention takes advantage of these technological advances in the on-line commerce field and provides features not currently available in prior systems.